


Relearning

by AnimusReach



Series: Living Through The Damage Done [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gengar blowjobs., Gengar blowjobs?, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Smut, that's definitely a thing now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimusReach/pseuds/AnimusReach
Summary: After you returned to the world as a Gengar, and returned to Guzma... The both of you had to relearn how to deal with each other... And the new way of life that had settled in.





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo it's ya boi, dumbass! I'm referring to both me AND Guzma. So. here we are. The beginning of a beautiful story. And much less sad than the first. I promise. There's Gengar smooches. And floaty ghost chaos. I mean, being Chaos Incarnate and all, it's essentially your job, now. ;)
> 
> WARNING: READ "DAMAGE DONE" FIRST OR THIS STORY WILL MAKE LESS SENSE.

It had been 3 months since your spirit had finished warping and reformed you into a Gengar, and a week since you had gathered up your courage and made your grand reappearance in Guzma's life, scaring the shit out of him... again. Sure, his eyes seemed eternally grumpy and tired, which was oddly endearing, but he was a lot different than you remembered. The biggest difference, of course, was the significant lack of Team Skull in his life, but there was more to him. Calmer. Less angry. And even when he was, he was much less destructive. Internally, and externally. It was weird to take in. Especially his appearance, now. His hair wasn't dyed as much anymore. He still played around coloring it sometimes, but he let it stay dark often, nowadays.

Then again, you were now a big tubby shadow that looked perpetually mischievous.

Not that you weren't perpetually mischievous, anyway.

You were following him around the house, comfortably settled in his shadow. You occasionally wiggled his shadow and spun it around him in circles, or gave him ram horns, and at one point, really huge ears. If you were going to be honest, you were never going to get tired of your powers now. A small smirk was stuck on his face the entire time, amused by your shenanigans, but also simply glad to have you back, as a human or not. Erayse was definitely happy to have you back, and the day after you'd returned, Jellybean buzzed around you in excited circles for hours. After you'd re-introduced yourself to Lucario and Scizor, they warmed right up to you again too.

Guzma was quietly reading a book on the couch, sipping a mug of Tapu Cocoa. You were pleased to see that hadn't changed. A knock came at the door, and you gave a startled hiss, "Gaaaar!"

He snorted softly. "Chill, Sketchy. It's prolly Plumes." He stood up, setting his book and mug on the coffee table and stretching for a moment. There was another knock and he yawned, "I'm comin'! Calm down." You stayed tucked in his shadow, keeping an eye on the door as he cracked it open, and just as he'd predicted, there stood Plumeria, her hair now loose and dyed a fascinating, aurora-looking ombre.

"Whaddup, Guz! C'mon, lemme in."

Stepping back, he watched her with a subtle smirk as she hopped onto the couch.

"Sooooo? What's goin' on, big guy? You told me to come over." She glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow when she noticed him simply standing near the door, his arms crossed. "Guuuzma? You awake over there?" His smirk only grew into a wide grin as you slowly slid his shadow out in front of him, warping it into a creepy clawed beast, crawling toward her. A sharp laugh escaped him as she yelped, hopping off the couch and stepping back. You stopped teasing her, snickering softly as you separated from him, materializing normally.

"Plumeria... Sketch. Sketch, you know Plumes." Walking back over toward the both of you, he aimed a jab at your shoulder, and you smacked at his leg, which resulted in a pleased hum. He hung an arm over Plumeria's shoulders, amused at the look of confusion she shot him. "Did you know that sometimes humans, when they die, can turn into pokémon?"

Everything clicked into place in her head, and she looked back at you, stepping forward, and she could feel the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. "... Sketch... ?" You stepped over to her and hugged her, nuzzling your face into her leg, and she finally cracked, giving a choked-up laugh. "Oh my god, Sketch. Holy shit. _Holy shit._ " Once you let go, she bent down, opening her arms, and you hugged her again, making sure she couldn't slip through you.

"Geeeenga!" _Holy shit, I missed you too._ She rested her head against you, half laughing, half crying, and Guzma watched you both with an affectionate smile, though after a few more moments he shook his head, dragging a hand through his hair. "Aight, don't strangle 'em. Stop bein' sappy, we still gotta gather up Ayla. Zeres too." Your head shot up, losing your solid state, which caused Plumeria to nearly fall face first into the floor.

"Sketch! You fuckin'- dammit." Huffing, she sat up, rolling her eyes at the dual laughs she received in return. "Fuck you guys," she murmured softly, though her tiny smile betrayed her.

Zeres cried the most. Wailed, actually. Loudly. He had tried not to, especially now that he was almost 17 and deep into his "I'm cool and impressive and rebellious and never cry" phase. He failed. Miserably. It didn't help when Guzma's newest addition, a Growlithe, began howling along with him. The Growlithe was actually named Hot Stuff, though he had a variety of names for her, including French Toast ("She's sweet and warm, don't look at me like that."), Chubbles (she inhaled nearly anything and everything. A growing pup needs their food, sure, but you had whispered to her that _maybe_  she was overdoing it. She paid no attention.), as well as, adorably, Shnuggle-Wuggums, which he would never in a million years admit to anyone, and glared at you whenever you snickered about it.

Ayla was surprisingly calm. She kept her cool pretty well... up until you cuddled into her shadow and adjusted it into the shape of a heart. Thaaaat was about when she started crying, berating you half-heartedly, "You're so gross. Quit it."

You knew she didn't mean it, though. Not in the slightest.

You were energized after seeing everyone again, and you ended up racing his shadow around him so fast that trying to watch it would have made him dizzy. "Yo, chill out! I ain't tryin'a have a rave," he chided softly, weaving his way around Golisopod and Lucario to get to the fridge. He pursed his lips in exasperation as you started a crescendo of "wooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", only spinning faster, Lucario's face cracking into an amused smile. "... Babe. Hun. Sketch. Baby, stop. Sketch. Skeeeetch. (Y/N). Please. C'mon," he murmured, leaning back against the counter, quietly taking a sip of his juice. "... SKETCH, C'MON!"

Startled, you froze, then faded into view in front of him, an indignant glare on your face. Your glare only hardened as he stuck his hand through your head, waving it around lazily. Sticking out your tongue, you wandered out of the kitchen, followed by a soft chuckle and footsteps. "I mean, it gotcha to stop."

You squinted up at him. " 'Aarrrrrrrrr," you growled, then continued off, huffing as he continued following as well.

"What, you a pirate now? Aww, ya know I wasn't mad." Ignoring him, you made your way to the couch, sitting down silently. After a long, quiet moment, he sat down beside you, his head dropped low. "(Y/N), I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." You glanced up at him reaching to pat his arm, but he continued, "And I- I don't just mean- not for just now, I-..." He trailed off, and your expression softened. "I fuckin'... I killed you," he whispered weakly, and you poked out the tip of your tongue like a lazy puppy, crossing your eyes in an attempt to lighten him up a little, showing you had no care in the world now about what had happened. He didn't see you at first, but the moment he looked up at you, a small laugh escaped him, reaching and swirling a finger through your spiky 'ear' affectionately. "Still my lil' light, huh," he murmured softly. Your grin widened again as he laughed, and you patted his arm now, letting him know you forgave him. Completely. _If you hadn't pulled the plug, I wouldn't have been able to come back so soon!_

"Rarrarrr," you soothed, moving closer and solidifying yourself, snuggling against him. He moved an arm around you, looking down at you with a gentle curiosity, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss against your head. With a surprised "GEH!" you immediately disappeared, and his eyes widened, feeling guilty again until you reappeared beside the couch, shuffling your feet shyly, and he realized why you'd flickered out of existence temporarily.

"Heh. What, you scared of my kisses, now? Ya boy Guzma still big 'n bad enough to scare ya?" A grin grew on his face as you looked up at him, before hopping up onto the couch again and slamming your tongue into his face, giving him a huge lick. "AH! Gengar spit! _Why do you have **spit**?!"_  Cackling, you disappeared again, and he wiped at his face, shaking his head. "I mean, okay, we've made out before, but there was a significant lack of face lickin' and torso-sized tongues," he snorted.

You giggled from the kitchen, and he sighed as he heard a few pots clanging, downing a large gulp of his juice before coming in to inspect what havoc you were wreaking now. He walked in to see a pan and a large wooden spoon flailing through the air haphazardly as Golisopod swiped around wildly, trying to find you and whack you out of the air so you'd stop waving around the kitchen utensils. Lucario had noped out of the room the minute he heard you smash them together. You were careful not to hit anything, though.

"... It's gonna be a long day, huh?" He glanced over at Golisopod, gently nudging him and motioning for the large pokémon to follow. Hesitantly, he stepped after Guzma, leaving you to continue your shenanigans.

You made sure to lovingly bug the shit out of all of them the rest of the day.


	2. What The Fuck Does "Reskull" Mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma was learning to adjust to a lot of things. Like how to proceed with sex, as well as the fact that now his old gang was back. 
> 
> But opposite. It was a confusing day.

Guzma was splayed out on his bed, shirtless, earbuds in and playing some music as he relaxed. He could feel the temperature drop around him as you approached, though he paid no mind, comfortable now that he always knew the source. He was nodding his head to the music lazily when you stepped over him, sliding your tongue from his stomach to his collarbone, then disappearing before his eyes shot open. "Sketch. Don't. Do you know how many people would be disgusted at me if I told them I let my Gengar lick me seductively?" You snickered softly above him, and he sighed heavily, trying to ignore the fact that he liked it more than he knew how to deal with.

A minute later, you flicked your tongue against his ribs, and he grunted, swinging at you lazily, not even opening his eyes. "C'mon, I don't wanna get a hard-on for a pokémon," he murmured weakly. Completely ignoring him, you began phantom licks and strokes across his entire body, and he squirmed around on the bed, desperately working to ignore the growing warmth in his gut. "Fuck's sake." Looking around, he spotted you grinning at the foot of his bed. "I wanna like this, baby. I really do. But then I remember you're not a human now, and then I get mixed boner messages."

"Garroooooo," you spoke, imitating a soft howl as you floated over him. A hint of a flustered smile grew on his face.

"Baby, please. What are the... the ethics'a this kinda shit?" You gave a soft, surprised laugh at him. _Since when did you start caring about ethics? WHO ARE YOU?!_  You lowered yourself down closer, and he shook his head. "I'm not fuckin' a ghost. I'm not fuckin' a pokémon. Which means I'm not fuckin' a ghost pokémon, times two."

"Pffffft," you teased, sticking out your tongue, and he swiped at you, though his hand slipped through you completely.

"I mean look," he started, "still don't know how human and Gengar relationship dynamics work. I don't wanna get people houndin' me for doing fucked up shit all over ag-" He cut off as you licked his lower stomach. "Sweet Arceus, aight. But if people find out about this and word spreads I fuck pokémon, I will put you in your pokéball and bury it back in your grave." Your expression only grew even more devious, disappearing and letting your tongue do the work. He kept his breathing steady, shutting his eyes as he finally gave in to you. You gave him a quiet chuckle when his hips bucked up involuntarily, his length tenting his pants, making it obvious you were doing it right. Trailing a small, cold hand down his stomach, you tugged his pants and boxers down, and he squirmed compliantly, allowing you to pull them away. Guzma shut his eyes tightly when he was free, reaching down to stroke himself, though he cracked an eye open when you blocked his hand. "... What? I'm not allow-" his words garbled into a surprised moan as the cool dampness against his dick alerted him to your other plans, and he smirked softly, nodding. "Oooohhhhh... I can live with that..."

You intentionally took it slow, quite pleased with the fact that now your tongue could accommodate every inch of his most sensitive spots, all at once. You rubbed your tongue against his taint, gingerly stroking it up over his balls and flicking it up the base of his cock and across it's head, spurred on by his moaned response. "Fuck. Yo, I - daaamn, Sketch, we shoulda tried temperature play before everything got fucked up, 'cause this..." A pleased snicker filtered through the air, and he rocked his hips up a bit.

A pause nearly resulted when Erayse peeked in, giving you an unreadable expression before disappearing again. Honestly, his unreadable expression affected you more than Guzma's conflicted commentary had, but you ignored it quickly, slipping your tongue around him completely and properly getting to work.

Guzma's own efforts only consisted of sloppy thrusts and moans, one hand grabbing at the sheets, the other resting on his chest. You were gentle in your ministrations, pleased with his reactions as he started rocking his hips a bit more desperately, balling up the sheets in his fist. "Fuuuuuuck, (Y/N), mmph, keep goin'," he groaned, and you dutifully sped up until he came, your name and few choice curses being the only thing he strangled out as his hips bucked up roughly, shooting across his chest and stomach.

You gave a low hum as he panted weakly, licking at the warm salty mess, cleaning him up, the only sticky substance left on his body being your chilly saliva. "... Arrrraaaa," you murmured, a questioning tone in your voice, and he slowly opened his eyes to look at you.

"Wha... ?" You didn't even need to increase your naturally mischievous grin, smacking your tongue against his face, coating it with a mixture of your spit and his cum. Spluttering quietly in shock, he waved a hand at you, slipping his pillow out from under him to wipe his face clean. He dropped it off the side of the bed, laying another one over his face, lazy, not inclined to move to pull his pants up. "Okay... I'll give ya that one. Worth it," he mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

His recovery time was cut short as barely two minutes passed before a small knock at the door sounded. "... Well, shit. Ya know what," he started, lifting up the pillow and glancing toward you, where you had settled beside the bed, fiddling with the old stuffed Snorlax he'd gotten you, "Sketch? Can you go see who it is? If it's not important, just distract 'em, huh?" Glancing up at him, you gave him a nod, immediately hopping up and floating through the wall out of the house.

He was _definitely_ not conflicted anymore.

A long few moments passed as he chilled, still reassembling his brain, before he heard the door open, then shut again. He almost began to worry until you cracked open his bedroom door, slipping back in and shutting it behind you, dropping a small pamphlet-looking slip on his chest. You watched him as he picked it up and read it.

"Say Alola to Team Reskull! After Team Skull disbanded, many of the old members decided to turn over a new leaf, and Team Reskull has been formed! Team Reskull is a new and improved Team Skull, who you can trust to protect and help if you ever have a problem!" A picture of one of the members giving a thumbs up was at the bottom, and he furrowed his brows, inspecting the inverted colors of their outfits.

"... What does 'Reskull' even mean," he murmured in confusion, finally sitting up and beginning to put his clothes back on properly, pulling his shirt on as he continued eyeing the slip of paper. He finally peeked around it to look at you, interested in if you had any insight. You just shrugged. _No idea, G. It sounds kinda nice, though. Good to see the gang didn't just disappear into nothing!_  You flashed him a content grin, and he chuckled."... I'm almost tempted to check 'em out, but..."

Hurrying over, you patted his hip comfortingly, looking up at him and giving an encouraging murmur. Shaking his head, he set the paper on his bed and headed for the door of his room. "Nah. I can't face those guys after... after everything that happened. It's been too long. It'd be awkward." Sighing in defeat, you trudged after him.

\---~:~---

"You're disgusting," Erayse murmured softly.

"Hey. Look. I can still recognize that he's hot, and don't think I don't know he hasn't had sex since he holed himself up in my room after the accident," you snickered.

"Disgusting," Ray repeated, though it was laced with amusement.

Your conversation was interrupted as Golisopod towered over the both of you. He really was far too much like his trainer. "... The entire house could hear you guys. Thanks," he spoke, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Aww, I'm glad you enjoyed it, you're welcome," you replied sweetly, making Ray laugh and Golisopod sigh, walking off again.

Erayse grinned at you. "Extremely, horribly disgusting."

Guzma peeked outside at the sound of your laughter, a smile growing on his face. "Come back inside, ya fucknuggets. I got pokébeans and nobody to give 'em to." He immediately shuddered as you dashed through his body into the house. "GAR GAR GAR!" _ME FIRST, ME FIRST!_  Stepping out of the doorway and rolling his eyes, he pulled out a baggie of pokébeans, tossing you a rainbow bean, which you gulped up gleefully. "Aaaaooooooo," you sighed dreamily. _Damn, man. Maybe that weird guy at Poke Pelago was onto somethin', eatin' these all the time..._

All of you split the pokébeans equally, though Hot Stuff desperately begged for more than she got, and Guzma booped her nose. "Nah, Chubbles. Ya got plenty." In place of extra pokébeans, he tossed her her stuffed Charmander, and she yipped excitedly, snatching it and running over to her bed, snuggling up and gnawing on its arm.

"AH LUH DISH SHAR'ANDER!" you heard her yell in profound glee, and Trubbish laughed as she waddled off as well.

"Nerd," you called over to her, and she gave a squeaky growl, pawing at the Charmander and making a point to blatantly ignore your comment. Guzma chuckled at you all, and though he couldn't understand what any of you were saying, his guesses amused him enough that he didn't care.

\---~:~---

When you guys went to bed, you noticed him glancing at the Team Reskull slip again, before he put it on his bedside table and turned out the lights, you following suit and snuggling up under his bed in your usual spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can explain.
> 
> ... No I can't. It wasn't planned though.
> 
> Also, for those who didn't catch it, or did but thought I was being inconsistent - you phased through the wall, but you can't exactly phase the slip through the wall with you, so you had to bring it inside normally.


End file.
